Krzykozgon
Krzykozgon (ang. Screaming Death) — wielki smok będący zmutowaną wersją Szeptozgona, przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Pojawia się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Można go wytresować w grze School of Dragons. Wygląd Krzykozgon to wielka, zmutowana wersja Szeptozgona. Smok ten jest około trzech - czterech razy większy od swojego kuzyna. Ma masywne ciało, małe skrzydła i wielkie, czerwone oczy. Posiada po trzy rzędy zębów, które jednak nie obracają się, jak w przypadku Szeptozgona. Jego ciało składa się z dużej głowy przeistaczającej się w ogon, z którego wyrastają rzędy ostrych kolców. Zza głowy widoczne są niewielkie skrzydła, na tyle silne, aby unieść jego cielsko w powietrze. Za napęd służy ogon obracający się jak serpentyna. Kolor skóry Krzykozgona jest w kolorze śniegu, czyli białym (można powiedzieć, że smok jest swoistym albinosem), aczkolwiek sama końcówka jego ogona jest barwy bladej czerwieni. Jak możemy zauważyć niektóre kolce na głowie Krzykozgona są koloru czerwonego (podobnie jak jego oczy) a na reszcie ciała są białe. W związku z tym, że jest to niezwykle rzadki gatunek, w innych barwach nie występują. Zachowanie Krzykozgon jest smokiem dominującym nad Szeptozgonami. Przypomina Czerwoną Śmierć, która była królową smoków niegdyś atakujących Berk. Z ich pomocą atakował wyspę. W ostatnim odcinku drugiego sezonu okazuje się, co było powodem tego zachowania - Krzykozgon cały czas szukał swojej matki, która była uwięziona na wyspie Albrechta Perfidnego (o czym smok nie mógł wiedzieć), lecz ostatecznie smok odnalazł matkę i odleciał. Tresura Krzykozgon nie został nigdy wytresowany, ale mimo jego agresywnego charakteru(jak u innych szeptozgonów) byłoby to możliwe, aczkolwiek bardzo trudne, zwłaszcza przed znalezieniem rodzicielki. Moce i umiejętności Krzyk Smok wydaje głośny, przerażający dźwięk, który paraliżuje smoki, ale przyciąga Szeptozgony. Dlatego został nazwany Krzykozgonem. Ogień thumb|Ogień Krzykozgona Ogień Krzykozgona stanowią kule ognia. Mimo że limit strzałów tego smoka wynosi dwa strzały, za jednym splunięciem potrafi strzelić kilkunastoma ognistymi kulami. Ponadto, kiedy smok strzela, ogień wydostaje się również z tyłu jego głowy, zza "kołnierza". Umiejętności bojowe Będąc zmutowaną wersją Szeptozgona, Krzykozgon jest niezwykle wielki, silny, wytrzymały i potężny. Ma po trzy rzędy zębów, które jednak nie potrafią obracać się tak jak w przypadku zwykłego Szeptozgona. Nie ma jednak takich słabości co mniejszy kuzyn. Jest odporny na światło. Potrafi rzucać kolcami ze swojego ogona. Etapy rozwoju Jaja thumb|70pxJajo smoka możemy zobaczyć jedynie w grze School of Dragons. Ma ono owalny kształt i jest białe w czerwone kropki, natomiast w serialu było wspomniane że jajo Krzykozgona jest całe czerwone. Z wyglądu przypomina jajo Szeptozgona, jednak jest od niego znacznie większe. Siedlisko Krzykozgon nie posiada określonego miejsca pobytu, wędruje po pobliskich wyspach. Berk zawsze atakuje znienacka. Prawdopodobnie, po odnalezieniu swojej matki, odleciał na wyspę Krzykozgona. Słabości *Świecące obiekty przyciągają smoka (ale tylko wtedy, gdy jest jeszcze młody). Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Chcąc zemsty na Wandalach, Albrecht Perfidny podłożył pod Berk jaja Szeptozgonów, by smoki zniszczyły wioskę. W odcinku ''Gronkielowe żelazo słudzy Albrechta oglądają jaja, które już zdążyły się wykluć. Zauważają jedno, wyraźnie większe od pozostałych, oraz szeroki tunel - zbyt szeroki na zwykłego Szeptozgona. W odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu, Czkawka wpada do wyschniętej studni i odkrywa, iż pod wyspą Berk kryje się jaskinia, w której leży mnóstwo skorup jaj smoków. Również zauważa jedno, większe od pozostałych. Kiedy napadają na niego Szeptozgony, Czkawka i Szczerbatek wydostają się na powierzchnię i po chwili z ziemi wyłania się Krzykozgon. Przyjaciele walczą z ogromnym smokiem, który w końcu uderza o skałę i łamie skrzydło. Wtedy trzy Szeptozgony pomagają mu dolecieć w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie go karmią, by ich pan mógł odzyskać siły. Po odzyskaniu sił, Krzykozgon wędrował z wyspy na wyspę, zatapiając je. Ostatecznie jednak został przepędzony przez jeźdźców przed dokonaniem większych tragedii. W ostatnim odcinku drugiego sezonu okazuje się, co było powodem jego postępowania - Krzykozgon cały czas szukał swojej matki - razem z rodzeństwem (Szeptozgonami) - z którą ostatecznie połączył się i odleciał. Po tym został wpisany do księgi. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Krzykozgon pojawia się w odcinku Night of the Hunters (część 2). Czkawka i Sączysmark próbują znaleźć sposób by uwolnić pozostałych jeźdźców z rąk Łowców i nie zostać trafionymi przez ich zatrute strzały. Czkawka wpada na pomysł by opancerzyć smoki łuskami Krzykozgona i dlatego udają się na jego wyspę. Krzykozgon atakuje jeźdźców, gdyż zapomniał już jak mu pomogli. Udaje im się uciec. Wlatują do tunelu by zdobyć łuski, niestety wielkiemu smokowi udaje się ich odnaleźć. Jednak zanim doszło do walki przybywa na miejsce matka Krzykozgona, która nie zapomniała jeźdźców i odgania syna. Po powrocie wikingom udaje się uszyć zbroje ze znalezionych łusek. Pomogły one w uwolnieniu reszty grupy. W grach Rise of Berk Krzykozgon dodany został do gry 6 lipca 2015 roku. Jest on jednym z Legendarnych smoków. Można go zakupić za 150,000 run albo zdobyć dzięki wymianie kolekcji, do której przedmioty można zdobyć po ukończeniu określonych misji (trzeba posiadać minimum 2,200 wikingów oraz Oszołomostracha). Posiadanie Krzykozgona daje nam następujące udogodnienia: *dostęp do misji, w których można zdobyć smoki z typu Wygnanych (''Exiled); Krzykozgon zamieszkuje tunel znajdujący się na wyspie Berk. School of Dragons